Darkness is All I Can See
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Sasuke just went through the murder of his family, switches schools, and is horribly bullied. This is an AU where the murder happens in high school. Please Read this if you are slightly interested.


Chapter 1 Enter the Youngest and Only Uchiha

Sasuke's pov.

09/5

"Okay class, let's welcome a new student, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka sensei smiled. I could tell that it was strained. As is every other adult who talks to me and tries to smile.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha." The class greeted. The classroom completely in oblivion about my situation. My family was completely and utterly destroyed by my older brother. I'm the only one still alive, along with him. The damn traitor.

I nodded, grimacing. Smiling is no longer an option for me. That was taken away along with my family. All my happiness is gone, nothing about me is good. There is no light, there is only Darkness.

Over the next few weeks no tried to befriend me, they left me alone. Except for this one girl name Tsubasa who was obviously infatuated with me. She was quite annoying. 3 weeks after I came to this school this happened:

"Hi Sasuke!" Tsubasa smiled.

"Hey…" I said in my normal, bland tone.

"So um," Her blush covered her face. "I'm uh, I'm in love with you! Will you please go out with me?!"

"No."

She looked like she had just gotten shot 5 times. "What? Why? I thought you at least liked me a little?"

"I don't like you at all. You're annoying. Plus dating is a hassle. I'm also gay. So no, I won't date you."

"YOU'RE GAY? I wasted 3 weeks flirting with you, to only find out that you were gay the entire time? But you look and act straight! I'm hot, at least give me a chance!" She pleaded, a little annoyed with me. I could hear some anger in her voice.

"You're not hot. You are very annoying, and throughout the entire 3 weeks I have been making it blatantly obvious that I don't like you. I have no feelings towards you in any manner and therefore do not care how you take this." This conversation was boring. I could care less about what she has to say.

"You… You are so stupid you fucking asshole! I hate you." She ran away crying.

Ever since this incident I've been bullied. People have been calling me useless, stupid; horrific, freak; thing, it; gay-wad, etc. And it's starting to get to me. I've been pushed around in the hallways, stepped on, people whisper and laugh behind my back. It hurts, hurts so much inside. In my chest, something is tight and pounding like it's going to burst and kill me. The words they say hurt, it hurts everywhere. The kids have started punching me every time they get a chance, whenever a teacher isn't looking. In between classes they taunt me with vile and suffocating words. They things like:

"No one likes you."

10/8

They get worse with every day. Every hour there seems to be a new one. They just keep coming up with more and more insults and taunts and… just more.

"You're such a loser."

"Gothic, emo, creep, fag, kill yourself."

Emo is written on my locker. So is Fag. Now I'm starting to get letters in my locker too. The words written somehow are worse. Maybe it's because I keep the stupid letters and stare at the words that seem to make my core ache more every time.

"You are a waste of space."

"You're an idiotic, ugly, weird, freak that deserves to die."

"Why aren't you dead already?"

"Why do you continue to live?"

"Tsubasa is the BEST you could EVER do."

12/15

Somehow they've gotten ahold of my email and my phone number. Now it's texted to me. This is worse than the written letters, the screen illuminates the words more and make them stand out. Why can't they leave me alone during Christmas, of all times? I've started cutting my thighs. You can find the words; emo, fag, useless, freak, and idiot on them.

"Stupid little fag."

"You are a disgrace to the human race."

"You're a mistake."

"You unimportant obnoxious emo, just die already."

"You're garbage."

02/11

They actually throw garbage at me when the say this. One person even threw me in the trash can. I've started cutting my wrists along with my thighs. Physical pain somewhat takes away the emotional heart wrenching pain. There is a new guy now, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's cute and nice. He's tried to stop people from bullying me, but it's gone on longer then he thinks. He can't stop it. Nobody can at this point.

"You're not good enough for anything or anyone."

"Useless piece of shit."

Now they've found out about my past. It's only been 4 months, 20 days, 3 hours, and 47 minutes since the day my family was murdered. Do they care? No. Instead they make more taunts using that event to make it hurt worse. My heart is suffocating. The bruises that fade instantly get replaced every day. I keep adding cuts above ones that have scarred. I cut some of my stomach. Cutting isn't working as well as it used to.

"Your brother messed up and forgot you."

"Do the world and your brother a favor and kill yourself already."

My tears are running dry. I'm hearing words in my head, it whispers every word they have ever said or written to me. I don't know why but all the letters they wrote I have them taped to the walls of my room. All the cyber bullying I have printed and taped too. I've written everything down that they have said to me, it's burned into my brain, I can't help it, and taped those up too. My walls are covered in hate and taunts and just evil words. I just want to die. I want to end myself, the torture I'm going through. I don't have a single friend. Everyone wants me to die anyway. None of my family is here, they're all dead. I have no one. I am nobody to these monsters who call themselves human beings. I don't belong in this world anymore, it's not like anyone is going to miss me when I'm gone. I should just-

Ding dong

Looking through the peep hole I see Naruto. So I open the door.

"Hey!" He says with his usual enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Praying that he wasn't sent to my place as a decoy while others used it to gain more information on me to continue the hurtful, hateful, vile words.

"I'm here to see you. Don't worry I got your address from the school and nobody knows where I am." He said happily, proudly.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any. They died right after I was born." Yet he still had a smile on his face. "May I come in?"

"Sure. I warn you, my apartment isn't very nice. And it's kind of odd…"

"I don't mind." Naruto gave a half-hearted smile.

He walked inside. The Livingroom/kitchen thankfully was nice looking somewhat. But I forgot to close my bedroom door, he could see the words written plastered on it.

"What's that?" He asked concerned. He started for my room and I did my best to stop him.

"No please wait! You don't want to go in there." I pleaded. Forgetting that I was wearing a short sleeved shirt as I waved my arms about frantically.

"What's on your arms?!" He asked exasperated, confused, and concerned.

"Nothing!" I did my best to hide the cuts, but couldn't. They were everywhere. Which was why I wore long sleeved shirts the covered them.

He burst into my room and looked around, his facial expression told me he was appalled. "What is all of this?" He asked calmly. It was scary.

"Everything everyone who's been bullying me has ever said, sent, wrote, or done to me." I said quietly.

"Why do you have them hung up like this?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking as tear welled up in his eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Where else have you cut yourself? Show me." He said. His tone told me he cared. So I let him see. Only in my underwear, I let him scan my body. He saw everything, the scars on my thighs, my stomach, and my arms. He saw all the words I had inscribed permanently on my skin, all the words the made me feel… whatever this awful feeling was called.

After letting him see all the words, letting him witness the awful things those monsters called people call or tell me, I broke down and started crying. And here I thought all my tears had dried up. I cried in his arms, he raked his fingers lovingly though my hair, and he kissed the top of my head. For the first time since the massacre of my family, I felt something like happiness, it was just engulfed in this world of hate.

"Hey I have an idea. Will you listen?" Naruto asked. I nodded and he told his plan. I agreed, it was well thought out.

A Week later -

"Where has the worthless piece of shit gone? He hasn't been here all week. What is he hiding in his room for protection?" Some guys sniggered. Girls laughed at the comment too, as if it were a joke.

"Students please come to the Auditorium, it is urgent." The Announce said, ending as abruptly as it started.

All the student body sat down in the Auditorium as the Principal stood on the stage. "I am sure all you know who Sasuke Uchiha is, correct?"

"Yes." The student answered her.

"Good. Now I want you to watch this video and be quiet throughout all of it." She turned on the video. It was me.

 _"_ _Hello to whoever cares about watching this video. I am Sasuke Uchiha, the kid whose family was brutally murdered by my own dear bother. This is my apartment and we are in my bedroom." My words were bland, as if I didn't care about anything anymore. I turned the camera to face the walls, showing every word, every hateful sentence. The abuse every student has put me through. The last sentence that I let linger on was, 'Do the world and your brother a favor and kill yourself already.' "I've been bullied ever since I entered the new school I'm at now. Those words and sentences you just saw, those very words were said by my class mates. Some of it was written, by them, and given to me. They write Fag, and Freak, and Shit, and emo, and mistake on my locker every day. I clean it every single day for an hour, sometimes 2, after school." Tears started to streak from my eyes. "When they call me garbage they either throw garbage at me, stuff me in a garbage can, or dump a garbage can over my head." I took a moment to cry a little, choking back the tears. "They all want me dead. I have no friends, no family, no meaning of life, I have NOTHING! All I want now is death. See my arms? SEE my LEGS? ALL of these cuts, the WORDS I have WRITTEN on myself? I am surrounded by these words every single day! It's not because they are tapped onto my wall, or because I have written them on MYSELF! All I have to do is go to school and hear the words be said over and over and over again. All I have to do is go to school, to be punched and kicked and slammed against to get the bruises you see upon my skin. I didn't do those." I pause again, crying hysterically. You can see the pain in my eyes. "And now, they can have what they want. I'm going to join my family. Whoever watches this, just don't let this happen to another person."_

The principal turned it off. She turned to the stunned audience. They were completely and utterly silent. "Sasuke Uchiha hung himself after that. He's dead. Anyone care to tell me why?"

"He was bullied by peers." Naruto piped up.

"Does anyone want to confess to this?" The principal asked.

The entire student body was crying. The entire classroom that Sasuke was in stood up, except Naruto.

"Thank you for being honest." She motioned for something behind the curtains and Sasuke popped out. "You all have been saved from an eternal guilt. Sasuke you have the floor."

"I was actually going to kill myself. You would not have seen me at all this week and you would've been put through the video today and I would not have come out from behind the curtain. I would be actually dead. I really, truly, honestly was going to kill myself. These scars on my arms and legs and stomach are never going away, they are real, and they will forever remind me of this. Thankfully, Naruto, he decided to visit me. Had he not come when he did I would be dead right now. He interrupted me as I was getting the rope out for me to hang. It was his idea to go through with the video, but not actually kill myself. Everything about the video is true, I still have those words up on my wall and they haunt me every day. Any questions?" The auditorium was silent. "Anybody who has something to say?"

"I'm sorry. So very very sorry." Someone in my class said remorsefully.

Others in the class picked up with more sorrys. I'll believe the change of heart when I see it. Oh, and Naruto and I, well we are together now. And he's not with me because of pity, he truly loves me. They day he visited, he was going to confess his feelings. I was saved by love, love that I haven't felt in a long time.

* * *

 **Stop the bullying. I came up with this story, I'm writing an actual book like this. I am just so sick and tired of everyone who is bullying. This is an issue and it needs to stop. Spread this around please, help end the vicious cycle of bullying. Please review your thoughts and feelings.**


End file.
